


Вот для чего нужны друзья (That's What Friends Are For)

by alisachechnova



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Loki likes to watch, And Peter gets jealous, First Time Topping, Group Sex, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Multi, Porn, Pretty much everyone fuck/fucked everyone at least once here, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Thor fucks Peter's and Tony's brains out, With lots of filth, but a cute mess, it's a mess, past Tony Stark/Loki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Питер и Локи ‒ друзья, которые много чем делятся, в том числе своими секретами, и в какой-то момент после разговора о сексе втроем и другом сексуальном опыте, их парни тоже это делают. Чего Питер не ожидает, так это узнать что-то новое от своего друга, что-то, что не дает ему покоя, и, на удивление, не только ему.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Вот для чего нужны друзья (That's What Friends Are For)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What Friends Are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952985) by [chokememrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

Питер и Локи дружат уже какое-то время, и Питеру это очень нравится. Кто еще может похвастаться дружбой с богом, особенно с таким, верно? Он гордится этим, а Локи очень любит этого парня, что действительно помогает. Они очень открыты друг с другом и также говорят о сексе, о чем-то, что Питер не обсуждает ни с кем больше.

Однажды они обсуждают секс втроем. Питеру это интересно, потому что Локи, похоже, такое очень нравится. Честно говоря, он никогда не думал об этом раньше, и он все еще немного смущен тем фактом, что он делит постель с Тони, зачем ему кто-то еще?

‒ Разве это не… рушит отношения? ‒ в конце концов спрашивает он, все еще сбитый с толку энтузиазмом Локи. ‒ Я имею в виду… разве Тор не ревнует и не злится, когда кто-то другой прикасается к тебе?

Локи смеется и качает головой, как будто Питер только что сказал самую смешную вещь, которую только можно представить. 

‒ Не каждый раз у меня это было с Тором, ‒ подмигивает он и пожимает плечами. ‒ Думаю, это зависит от того, с кем ты. Некоторые могут с этим справиться, некоторые ‒ нет. Тор может. Но он собственник, поэтому я всегда чувствую это еще на протяжении нескольких дней после того, как мы так повеселились.

Питеру не нужно спрашивать, о чем говорит Локи. Стены не такие толстые, как ему хотелось бы, и Локи тоже это знает.

‒ Ты обязан попробовать это когда-нибудь, я уверен, тебе понравится.

‒ Я… я не думаю, что смог бы это сделать, ‒ бормочет Питер и смотрит на свои руки. ‒ Мистер Старк… 

Локи поднимает бровь, когда голос Питера стихает, и смотрит на него. Мальчик краснеет, и в этом нет ничего необычного, но он также выглядит пристыженным, и, безусловно, так и есть.

‒ У тебя больше никого не было, верно? ‒ осторожно спрашивает Локи, и Питер кивает.

‒ Он был моим первым, и... я никогда особо не хотел никого другого.

‒ Ты такой милый, правда, ‒ смеется Локи и гладит мальчика по голове. ‒ Не стоит этого стыдиться. Эй, хочешь узнать секрет? 

Питер поднимает взгляд и кивает. Ему нравятся секреты, особенно секреты Локи.

‒ Тор тоже был моим первым, ‒ шепчет Локи и подмигивает, от чего Питер, прикрывая рот рукой. ‒ Только не говори ему, ты так раздуешь его эго, что оно может взорваться.

Питер обещает не делать этого, но затем ему нужно спросить кое-что еще. 

‒ А что насчет того другого?

‒ Ты имеешь в виду мой первый секс втроем? ‒ спрашивает Локи, и Питер кивает. ‒ Тор и один из его друзей.

Питер хмурится и пытается вспомнить. Некоторое время назад он познакомился с друзьями Тора, но он помнит только женщину и очень крупного мужчину, который выглядел так, будто мог бы его съесть. Были и другие, но его разум не мог воспроизвести ему их лица.

‒ Ты имеешь в виду, что занимался сексом с Тором и...

‒ Фандрал.

‒ Так его зовут? Здоровяк с длинной рыжей бородой, который опустошил холодильник мистера Старка?

Локи на мгновение моргает, как будто пытается понять, что говорит Питер, а затем разражается смехом.

‒ Норны, Питер! ‒ он задыхается, держась за живот. ‒ Это Вольштагг! Я бы не позволил ему прикоснуться ко мне, даже если бы мне за это заплатили! 

‒ Тогда кто такой Фандрал? 

Теперь Питер хочет это узнать еще больше, потому что он просто не может вспомнить.

‒ Высокий, блондин, неплохо выглядит под правильным углом и освещением… ‒ Локи с ухмылкой пожимает плечами, когда на лице Питера появляется осознание. ‒ Тор до сих пор рычит, когда я приближаюсь к нему, он думает, что тот был моим первым, и ненавидит это.

‒ Тогда почему ты просто не скажешь ему?

‒ Небольшое количество ревности творит чудеса в сексе, поверь мне.

‒ Я… не думаю, что хочу, чтобы мистер Старк ревновал… ‒ немного испуганно бормочет Питер. ‒ Однажды мы были на вечеринке, и какой-то незнакомый парень облапал меня. Он чуть не набросился на него… Я думал, он его убьет.

‒ О, это ничего, ‒ говорит Локи и машет рукой. ‒ Я почти уничтожил всю свою расу, потому что ревновал к тому, что Тор выбрал смертного после изгнания из Асгарда. Тони ‒ просто безобидная овечка. Мы могли бы попробовать это, если хочешь, я имею в виду мы вчетвером.

Питер сначала не понимает, но потом Локи объясняет. Конечно, Питер знает, что Локи и Тони занимались сексом раньше, но не тогда, когда Локи уже был с Тором, а Тони ‒ с ним. Сначала он чувствовал себя странно из-за этого,что они, казалось, все еще отлично ладили, но, подружившись с Локи, он понял, что сексуального напряжения больше нет.

Но эта идея... она вызывает у него любопытство. И Локи делает все еще хуже, когда рассказывает ему, как хорошо, когда тебя трахают больше одного человека, как это переполняюще, когда тебе поклоняются всеми возможными способами. Питер хочет хотя бы попробовать. Он доверяет Тору и Локи, поэтому не боится ничего, кроме реакции мистера Старка, конечно.

Тора и Тони оказывается настолько легко убедить, что это должно заставить Питера задуматься, почему, больше, чем он задумывается на самом деле. У каждого есть возможность остановить это, когда ему хочется, и это немного успокаивает нервозность Питера. Локи также обещает присмотреть за ним, так что ему не о чем беспокоиться.

Они начинаются медленно, просто с поцелуев и прикосновений. Питер чувствует себя таким грязным и развратным, но Локи был прав, это приятно. Локи следит за тем, чтобы Питер чувствовал себя в безопасности, нежно целуя его и лаская его кожу, когда двое других начинают касаться его. Это абсолютно переполняюще, как он и обещал. Питер никогда не принимал никого другого, но он хочет узнать, сможет ли он это сделать. Возможно, это плохая идея, чтобы Тор был первым, потому что Бог наполнит Питера настолько, что он думает, что лопнет. Но он хочет этого, так сильно хочет.

Тони ужасный собственник, что обычно не является проблемой. Но сегодня это проблема. Он знает, что Локи не будет трахать Питера, он здесь, просто чтобы успокоить его ‒ Тони заставил его пообещать, потому что знает, что Локи может стать очень грубым ‒ но Тор... Тор уже заставляет его мальчика так стонать, что это сводит его с ума. Глаза Питера закатываются, он тяжело дышит, и хнычет, а Тони скрипит зубами. В конце концов, он решает хотя бы взять своего мальчика в рот, если это все, что он может получить.

Питера так прекрасно трахают, и он отсасывает Тони, как никогда раньше, отчаянно, стоная напротив него. Тони разрывается между тем, чтобы признать, что это хорошо, и оттолкнуть Тора от своего мальчика, но когда он смотрит вниз, он видит глаза Питера, полные похоти и блаженства, и они смотрят на него, а не на Тора. Это немного повышает его самоуверенность.

Тем не менее, Питер издает звуки, которые Тони никогда раньше не слышал, и это задевает его эго. Это заставляет его думать, что он никогда не сможет удовлетворить Питера так, как Тор. Но затем, после того, как Питер кончил и начал тяжело дышать, Тор хочет пойти на еще один раунд. Тони с любопытством говорит Богу, что он готов к этому, но он понятия не имеет, во что ввязывается.

Когда Тор находится глубоко внутри него, он наконец понимает. Понимает, что Питер чувствовал раньше, что невозможно не потерять себя, когда тебя трахает Тор. Его разум затуманивается в считанные секунды, и он полностью отдаляется от реальности. Он всего лишь не контролирующее себя нечто и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Локи любит смотреть, как трахается Тор, всегда любил. Это удивительно горячо, и ему нравится видеть, насколько отчаянным становится Тони, как он внезапно поворачивается к нему и притягивает к себе, жадно целует его и стонет: 

‒ Блядь, ты должен был сказать мне, что твой брат такой зверь. 

Локи улыбается абсолютно удовлетворенно и говорит: 

‒ Ты удивишься, как долго он продержится, Старк.

Питер полностью очарован, наблюдая за тем, как Тор трахает Тони, и внезапно чувствует себя... будто бы лишним. Не из-за этого, а из-за неспособности делать то, что делает Тор. Он лежит в объятиях Локи, успокаиваясь после того, как его взял Бог грома, но внезапно он больше не чувствует себя счастливым. Локи замечает это через мгновение и спрашивает, что случилось, и было ли что-то, что ему не понравилось, и Питер качает головой.

‒ Просто... Я никогда не смогу этого сделать... Я никогда не смогу заставить его так себя чувствовать...

‒ Знаешь, Тор ‒ Бог. С ним трудно соревноваться, ‒ пытается утешить Питера Локи, но мальчик качает головой и потирает глаза.

‒ Нет, я имею в виду... Я не смогу этого сделать... Я никогда...

Теперь Локи понимает. Питер никогда раньше не был сверху, он не знает, что делать, как делать. Неудивительно, что наблюдение за Тором так его пугает.

‒ Хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал? ‒ спрашивает Локи, и, несмотря на то, что он раньше целовал своего друга и лежал на нем практически голым, мальчик сильно краснеет и чувствует себя смущенным из-за этого вопроса.

Питер так взволнован, что не знает, что сказать. На самом деле он даже не знает, что Локи имеет в виду.

‒ Хочешь попробовать? ‒ спрашивает Локи, нежно проводя рукой по волосам Питера.

‒ Но... ты обещал мистеру Старку, что не...

‒ О нет, я не буду. Ты будешь, ‒ Питер наконец понимает и делает вдох, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть, как слова Локи на самом деле действуют на него, потому что они заставляют его снова стать твердым.

‒ Ч-что значит, я буду? ‒ спрашивает он, схватившись за грудь. Локи откидывается назад, весело смеясь.

‒ Просто предложение. Я не сломаюсь, обещаю. Я могу выдержать довольно много.

Питер так сильно краснеет, что думает, что загорится в любую секунду. Он прикрывает промежность руками, отводя взгляд от Локи, чтобы скрыть смущение.

‒ Я... я не могу этого сделать, ‒ заикается он, глядя на свои руки. ‒ Ты будешь смеяться... Я не смогу этого сделать, как Тор...

Локи улыбается и садится, проводя кончиками пальцев по щеке Питера.

‒ Поверь мне, никто не может делать это так, как Тор, ‒ мягко улыбается он. ‒ Но это не значит, что это не может быть хорошо. И я не буду смеяться, обещаю.

‒ П-правда? ‒ спрашивает Питер, наконец подняв глаза, и Локи серьезно кивает.

‒ Я бы никогда не стал смеяться над тобой, Питер. 

Локи наклоняется вперед, целуя мальчика в губы. Этот поцелуй отличается от других, которые у них были до этого. Этот не отчаянный и неистовый, он нежный и успокаивающий. Теплый. Когда Локи притягивает его ближе и осторожно отводит руки Питера от его промежности, страх Питера мгновенно исчезает.

‒ Тебе не нужно бояться, ‒ говорит Локи, прерывая поцелуй и улыбаясь Питеру. ‒ Нечего бояться.

‒ Что, если... что, если я причиню тебе боль? ‒ застенчиво спрашивает он, пока его щипают за щеку.

‒ Ты не сделаешь мне больно, не волнуйся. А даже если ты это сделаешь, мне нравится боль.

Питер снова краснеет, он ничего не может с собой поделать.

‒ Будем действовать медленно, хорошо? Ты уже сделал первый шаг, даже не осознавая этого.

Питер недоуменно смотрит на него и спрашивает: 

‒ Первый шаг?

‒ Ты чертовски твердый, ‒ усмехается Локи.

Питер смотрит вниз и без удивления понимает, что Локи прав. Он твердый, очень твердый, и это смущает его и возбуждает одновременно. У него нет никаких романтических чувств к Локи, поэтому это его удивляет.

Он смотрит на Локи, откидывающегося на гору подушек, которые он занимал все это время, и чувствует, как приятное тепло разливается в его животе, когда он видит, как бог протягивает ему руку. Он нерешительно принимает ее и подползает ближе, почти не слыша стонов Тони, когда Тор вбивается в него со своей пугающей стойкостью и силой.

Локи не смеется и не издевается над ним, как Питер боялся. Питер никогда раньше не думал о том, чтобы быть сверху, но сейчас это так не ощущается. Локи... мягкий. Теплый. Добродушный. Он нежно целует его, ведя его, показывая правильный угол для начала. Для Питера это впервые, так что очевидно, что он напряжен, и ему нужно несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он, наконец, оказывается внутри Локи. Он прижимается к груди бога, его дыхание поверхностное, а сердце бешено бьется, как будто он только что пробежал марафон.

‒ Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый? ‒ спрашивает Локи, осторожно поглаживая шею Питера.

‒ Тепло и... приятно, ‒ выдыхает Питер, наслаждаясь нежным прикосновением. ‒ Это хорошо. Я не думал, что это будет так приятно.

‒ Ты хочешь продолжить?

Питер кивает и снова поднимается, со стыдом осознавая, что Локи выше его. Он не может представить, что это приносит ему какое-то удовольствие, не особо. Как будто чтобы доказать, что мальчик ошибается, Локи издает тихий, мягкий стон, когда он толкается в него, и Питер чувствует, как в его животе что-то сворачивается.

‒ Да, вот так, ‒ бормочет Локи, пока его рука скользит по боку мальчика и ложится на его спине. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что голова Локи прижата к подушке, его глаза закрыты, а губы слегка приоткрыты. Он не может поверить, что это из-за него, это ощущается так нереально.

Руки Питера дрожат, когда он продолжает, как от того, насколько он нервничает, так и от того, насколько хорошо он себя чувствует.

‒ Милый, медленнее, ‒ внезапно говорит Локи, хватая его за плечо. ‒ Ты должен двигаться медленно, входить и выходить. Не просто толкаться, хорошо? Осторожно.

Питер краснеет, но делает то, что сказал ему Локи. Он осторожно отодвигается, прежде чем продолжить, на этот раз издав гораздо более громкий стон, заставляющий его вздрогнуть.

‒ Бля, вот так. Ты все делаешь замечательно, дорогой, продолжай.

Ободренный, чувствуя странную гордость, Питер продолжает, и ему это действительно нравится.

Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы полностью войти ‒ он не такой большой, как Тор или Тони, даже не такой большой, как Локи ‒ но ему все равно нужно перевести дух.

‒ Видишь? Ты хорошо справляешься, ‒ хвалит его Локи, проводя пальцами по волосам мальчика.

‒ Серьезно? ‒ спрашивает Питер, задыхаясь, краснея и беспокоясь о других вещах, которые он не может даже сосчитать. ‒ Ты говоришь это не просто для того, чтобы меня успокоить?

‒ Конечно, нет, глупышка, ‒ улыбается Локи. ‒ Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать двигаться? Узнай, как ты будешь себя чувствовать.

Мальчик нерешительно кивает, не совсем уверенный, знает ли он, что делать.

Питер сначала так осторожен, что даже не решается пошевелиться, чтобы не сделать что-то не так. Затем Локи немного приподнимается и притягивает Питера к себе, кивнув, прежде чем сказать:

‒ Давай, ты справишься. Расслабься, закрой глаза и представь, что я Старк, если это поможет. 

Питер на мгновение напрягается от предложения Локи, прежде чем быстро покачать головой.

‒ Нет, нет... все в порядке, я могу. 

Представлять, что Локи ‒ это Тони, это слишком, он никогда не смог бы сделать что-то подобное. Это уже само по себе ужасно.

Первые толчки мальчика шаткие, бесцельные. Он чувствует себя таким неудачником, но Локи продолжает подбадривать его, обещая, что станет легче, поэтому он продолжает. И это начинает постепенно получаться. Через несколько минут Питер находит ритм и набирает более быстрый темп, из-за чего Локи выгибает спину и снова стонет, отвечая на его толчки движениями бедер.

‒ Тебе это нравится? ‒ спрашивает Питер, не зная, откуда он черпает уверенность, и с силой толкается в Локи, который кричит так развратно, что в ушах мальчика все еще звенит.

‒ Блядь, да! Ты прекрасен, милый, ты так прекрасен. Не останавливайся, давай быстрее.

Питер снова чувствует, как его лицо нагревается, но ему нравится, как Локи на него реагирует. Он толкается вперед, чтобы быть ближе к богу, держась за ноги Локи. Он осторожно выходит, вызывая у своего друга долгий низкий стон, прежде чем толкнуться в него так сильно и грубо, как только может.

‒ Вот черт! ‒ кричит Локи, сжимаясь вокруг Питера и притягивая мальчика к себе ногами. ‒ Тебе лучше сделать это еще раз, сейчас же! ‒ рычит он, и Питер не может не усмехнуться.

Он делает то, что просит Локи, следующим толчком попадая в то же самое место, и ему становится очень жарко, когда Локи тяжело дышит под ним. Они оба забыли, что они не одни, слишком сосредоточеные на том, что происходит между ними, поэтому они не осознают, что Тор и Тони больше не трахаются, а вместо этого смотрят на них широко раскрытыми глазами.

‒ Это... что-то новенькое… ‒ выдыхает Тони, все еще измученный тем, как Тор трахал его до небытия, но полностью очарованный тем, что он видит. Питер, его милый мальчик, которого он знает только как человека, которому нравится быть снизу, трахает Локи, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь, и Локи корчится под ним, как маленькая сучка. Он на мгновение отводит взгляд от них двоих, глядя на Тора. 

‒ Локи притворяется? ‒ с любопытством спрашивает он.

Тор сглатывает. 

‒ Нет, не притворяется, ‒ тихо говорит он хриплым и мрачным голосом. ‒ Ему это нравится. ‒ голос Бога звучит так же удивленно, как и голос Тони.

‒ Бля... ‒ Тони оглядывается на Питера и Локи, не в силах поверить в то, что происходит прямо у него на глазах.

Питер все еще измучен атакой Тора на него, но он чувствует себя хорошо, имея Локи, настолько хорошо, что он продолжает двигаться так долго, как может, что намного меньше, чем могли бы продержаться Тор или Тони. Тем не менее, ему это нравится, и когда пальцы Локи внезапно обвиваются вокруг его руки, и он смотрит вверх, он понимает, что его другу это нравится не меньше.

‒ Ты близко? ‒ с любопытством спрашивает Питер, и Локи, на удивление, кивает, от чего член Питера дергается.

‒ Давай жестче, не сдерживайся, ‒ стонет Локи, сжимая руку Питера. ‒ Я выдержу.

Питер не знает, почему слова Локи, кажется, придают ему немного больше сил, но он не сомневается в этом. Он снова набирает темп, пытаясь двигаться немного быстрее, брать своего друга чуть сильнее и, блядь, эти стоны, которые звенят в его ушах, позволяют легко продолжать движение. Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем Питер чувствует изменения и понимает, что вот-вот кончит. Он пытается отстраниться, но ноги Локи сразу останавливают его.

‒ Даже… не… смей… ‒ рычит Локи, так мрачно и развратно, что волосы на руке Питера встают дыбом.

Ему нужно толкнуться только один раз, прежде чем Локи издает жуткий животный стон, и Питер чувствует, что он улетает. После того, как вход Локи сжимается вокруг него, он кончает так сильно, что чуть не теряет сознание. Тем не менее, он очарован, когда видит, как его друг изливается на его живот и грудь, скандируя «блядь, блядь, блядь» и практически выдавливая из своего члена все до последней капли. Кажется, он забыл, как дышать, потому что у него кружится голова, и когда ему, наконец, удается вернуть немного воздуха в легкие, ему все равно кажется, что этого недостаточно.

Питер падает на грудь Локи, полностью разбитый и тяжело дышит. Только теперь, когда все закончилось, он начинает возвращаться к реальности, в конце концов, понимая, что и Тор, и Тони наблюдают за ними. На мгновение он подавлен, его грудь сжимается, когда он ждет, что Тони закричит и разозлится ‒ это против правил, он должен злиться ‒ но ни один из мужчин сначала ничего не говорит.

Проходит целая минута, прежде чем Тони что-то говорит, и когда он это делает, это почти сносит голову Питеру.

‒ Я следующий, просто чтоб вы понимали!

Губы Питера дергаются, а затем он внезапно смеется, обнимая Локи, который присоединяется к нему мгновение спустя. Кажется, он не может остановиться, это такое безумие, и Тони даже не злится на него, как он мог бы его остановить? Руки Локи крепче обвиваются вокруг него, сжимая, прежде чем он немного поворачивается, словно пытаясь скрыть мальчика из виду.

‒ Он теперь мой, иди найди другого, Старк! ‒ бог смеется, получая низкий предупреждающий рык от Тора и Тони, который заставляет его и Питера засмеяться еще более истерически.

Похоже, непристойная идея Локи была не самой худшей из всех, что у него когда-либо возникали.


End file.
